Une Chance de Tout Refaire
by Lady-Vie
Summary: Et si tout pouvait changer ? Que les morts causées par Voldemort pouvaient être effacées...
1. Le commencement

****

**--**

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

--

Nous étions le 3 Septembre, il y a deux jours, tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient envahit le château après 2 mois de vacances. Dans une des tours du monument, 4 jeunes hommes étaient endormi : James Potter alias Cornedrue, Remus Lupin alias Lunard, Sirius Black alias Patmol et enfin, Peter Petigrow alias Queudver : les maraudeurs. Tout quatre âgés de 17 ans, ils entamaient aujourd'hui leur dernière année de cours à Poudlard. En effet, par chance, cette année, le 1er septembre était tombé un vendredi, ce qui laissa le loisir aux élèves de se retrouver, avant que les cours ne recommencent.

Tout était calme dans le dortoir quand Remus, le garçon perçu comme étant le plus sérieux des quatre, ouvrit les yeux. Balayant la pièce du regard, il remarqua que tous étaient encore endormis. Profitant de ce moment de tranquillité, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour les cours qui commençaient dans un peu moins de deux heures.

Une fois prêt, il décida qu'il était temps pour ses amis de se préparer à leur tour à affronter cette nouvelle rentrer scolaire. Un sourire en coin éclaira le visage de ce beau jeune homme aux yeux gris. Se dirigeant vers le lit le plus proche de la salle de bain, il se pencha vers un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de geais. Son sourire s'agrandit et après une minute de réflexion, il se décida à agir. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'exclama avec force :

« DEBOUT JAMES !! »

Ce cris fit sursauté le cité, qui se redressa en un éclair en poussant un cri très peu masculin. Un grognement se fit entendre dans le lit de gauche tandis qu'en face, un ronflement digne d'un hippopotame fit pouffer de rire Remus.

« James, mon chéri, bien que je t'aime beaucoup, je dois t'avouer que tu me fais un peu peur parfois … » Marmonna Sirius.

« Comment ça je te fais peur ? » Questionna t'il.

« Et bien, sans vouloir t'offenser mon cœur, tu n'as pas un voix très …. Masculine ! » S'exclama Sirius, à présent totalement éveillé.

« QUOI ! Je vais te montrer moi ! » Répondit James.

Mettant ses lunettes et se levant d'un bond, il attrapa son oreiller et se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius, passant devant un Remus toujours occupé à pouffer. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, le garçon aux cheveux en bataille s'exclama :

« Et toi Remus, je t'interdis de rire ! A moins bien sur, que tu ne veuilles qu'on discute de tes petits problèmes de rougissements dignes d'une jeune fille amourachée ! »

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla-t-il, « Quels rougissements ? Je ne rougis jamais ! »

La légère lueur rouge que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur ses joues le démenti aussitôt. C'est pourquoi James, le sourire aux lèvres, répondit :

« Vraiment ... Jamais ? »

Sirius éclatât d'un énorme rire, ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, James rétorqua :

« Mon petit chiot, ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié … »

Et avant que Sirius n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit, un oreiller lui atterrit directement sur la tête, suivit de l'éclat de rire de James. Reprenant ses esprits après ce coup en traite, à son tour, Sirius attrapa son oreiller et le balança sur la tête de James, toujours occupé à rire, ce qui eu le don de le calmer d'un coup sec.

Se regardant dans les yeux, les deux garçons restèrent calme un instant, puis la bagarre éclatât ! Des oreillers et des plumes volaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. On pouvait entendre des rires et des cris mais ne pouvait déterminé à qui ils appartenaient dans tout se remue ménage.

Apres s'être ramassé deux oreillers sur la tête, Remus s'était vite joint à la bataille et le résultat final fut un véritable carnage. Aux oreillers s'étaient ajouté les vêtements et chaussures, que chacun des 3 garçons avait pu attrapé, afin de répliquer aux diverses attaques de leurs compères. Au bout d'un moment, les choses se calmèrent et l'on pouvait percevoir au milieu de se capharnaüm, les 3 amis couchés, haletant et souriant.

Alors que peu a peu ils reprenaient leurs esprits, un ronflement se fit entendre.

« Et bien, notre Queudver à le sommeil bien lourd ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, deux oreillers lui atterrirent sur la tête …

--

Une heure plus tard, alors que Peter s'était enfin éveillé et que les trois retardataires eurent pris leur douche, les quatre amis décidèrent de se rendre dans la grande salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuné.

Attablés, les maraudeurs discutaient de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

« Je me demande à quoi il ressemble » Dit James

« Moi je me demande surtout s'il ne serra différent de Monsieur Daniel. Ce type était complètement malade » Répondit Sirius

Monsieur Daniel, âgé de 25 ans avait été leur professeur de DCM l'année précédente. Au début tout s'était bien déroulé. Le professeur était aimé de tous, ses cours étaient attrayants et il paraissait sympathique. Ce n'est que pas la suite que l'école toute entière découvrit que Daniel était en fait un mangemort en mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il devait espionner l'école ainsi que Dumbledore. Ce que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu, en envoyant son mangemort accomplir cette mission, c'est que celui-ci, friand de la torture, aurait du mal à résister à l'envie de s'en prendre à quelques enfants de moldus et sang-mêlés. Au bout de 7 mois, le professeur avait craqué et s'en était pris à Lily Evans, étudiante de leur promotion et de leur maison, dont James était fol amoureux.

Passionnée des études, elle avait eu quelques difficultés à mettre en pratique un sort appris le jour même et était donc restée après le cours pour demander plus amples informations. Au bout d'une heure seul avec elle, le professeur n'avait plus su contenir ses pulsions et avait voulu torturer Lily.

Alors qu'il avait réussi à la ligoter sur une chaise après l'avoir désarmée d'un expeliarmus bien placé, Daniel avait voulu commencer la torture quand James intervint.

Ne trouvant sa belle nulle part, il s'était renseigné autour de lui et avait appris qu'elle était restée, auprès du professeur, à la fin du cours. De nature très jaloux et sachant son professeur au goût de sa belle. Celui-ci, il fallait bien l'avouer, étant très séduisant. Il avait décidé d'aller les espionner, afin de s'assurer que Lily n'ait pas d'aventure avec son professeur. Ce qui, le savait-il, semblait bien improbable.

Le jeune homme connaissant bien assez sa Lily pour savoir qu'elle refuserait ce genre de relation entre un professeur et une élève. Mais sa jalousie avait parlé et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. C'est là qu'il avait aperçu Lily, ligotée à une chaise, Daniel placé en face d'elle la baguette prête à l'emploie et les manches de sa chemise relevées, laissant apparaître la marque des ténèbres, connue de tous !

Effrayé, il s'était rué dans la pièce et jeté sur Daniel qui, ne s'y attendant pas, fut déséquilibré. Il tomba, heurtant une chaise au passage et perdant ainsi connaissance. Après avoir libéré Lily, James et Lily avaient couru vers le bureau de Dumbledore afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Daniel fut interrogé sous véritaserum et avoua qu'il était mangemort à la solde de Voldemort.

Aucun procès ne lui fut accordé, il fut directement envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Depuis ce jour, Lily et James devinrent très proche, ce qui ravit celui-ci. Quant à Lily, elle découvrit enfin la vrai nature du garçon et se rendit compte que durant toutes ces années, elle s'était trompée et que James n'était pas si arrogant qu'il n'y paraissait.

Bien sur, ils leur arrivaient encore de se disputer, mais les choses allaient beaucoup mieux et une grande complicité les liait, amenant leur deux groupe à se fréquenter plus souvent. C'est ainsi que Remus, Sirius, Peter et James devinrent amis avec Lily, Sarah et Kendra.

(Retour dans la grande salle)

« Je ne m'en plaint pas, ça m'a été utile, bien que je suis d'accord sur le fait que Daniel était un salaud ! » Répondit James

« C'est vrai que notre Jamesie nationale s'est enfin rapproché de sa belle et charmante tigresse ! » Se moqua Sirius

« Tu n'es pas en reste il me semble ! » Lui fit remarquer Remus

« Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles … » Nia Sirius

« Si je te dis Sarah, tu comprends ? » Rétorqua Remus

« Et toi si je te dit Kendra ? » Se moqua Sirius

Pour toute réponse Remus rougit.

« Est-ce que tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne rougissais jamais ? » Se moqua James

Remus lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Oh Lunard, ne fait pas ta tête des mauvais jours ! » Se moqua James à nouveau.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » Interrogea Peter, la bouche pleine.

« Queudver, tu es répugnant » Se moqua Sirius « James ? » Interrogea-il voyant son ami regarder ailleurs.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à observé sa Lily, qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, accompagnée de ses amies. Lorsque Lily le remarqua à son tour, elle lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers lui, toujours en compagnie de ses amies, qui se regardaient du coin de l'oeil, l'air amusée !

« Bonjour James … » Dit-elle

« Bonjour Lily… » Répondit-il

« Bonjour Sirius ! » Se moqua celui-ci

Pour toutes réponses, il reçu deux regards noires.

« Houlà, du calme les amoureux ! On ne mord pas ! » Se défendit Sirius

« Tais-toi Black ! » intervint Sarah

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » Répondit Sirius « Mais à une condition … »

« Rêve toujours » Rétorqua t-elle !

« J'ai une impression de déjà vu ! » Se moqua Remus

« Toi aussi ? » Répondit Kendra en souriant

« Trêve de plaisanterie » Les coupa Lily « J'ai vos emploies du temps »

Elle les distribua à chacun d'entre eux.

« Oh, on commence par DCM, on va enfin savoir qui est notre professeur ! » S'exclama James

« En fait, on m'a demandé de faire parvenir le message, aucun ne s'est présenté. C'est Dumbledore qui assurera encore les cours en attendant d'un trouver un ! » Répondit Lily

En effet, suite à l'affaire concernant le professeur Daniel, il fut impossible de trouver un nouveau professeur à temps, c'est donc Dumbledore qui avait assuré les cours. Le directeur avait annoncé, en fin d'année, qu'un nouveau professeur serait présent au mois de Septembre, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui rendait les élèves très exciter. Il étaient tous très heureux d'avoir encore le privilège, de posséder comme professeur le grand Albus Dumbledore.

La cloche venant de sonner, les élèves restant encore dans la grande salle se levèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur classe. La rentrée scolaire avait officiellement commencée !

--

Nous étions à nouveau dans la grande salle, la journée était maintenant terminée et les élèves savouraient avec joies leur dîner après une journée de rentrée exténuante. Dans certains coins de la salle, on pouvait entendre des élèves se plaindre de la pile de devoirs qui les attendaient déjà. On entendait aussi des filles et garçons plaisanter de choses et d'autres, tandis que du cotés des maraudeurs et de leurs amies, la discution tournait autour du cours de DCM qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui.

« J'adorais pouvoir l'avoir comme professeur toute l'année ! « S'exclama Lily

« Voyons Tigresse, il est trop vieux pour toi ! » Plaisanta Sirius

« Sirius ! Ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose ! » Répondit-elle sous les rires de ses camarades

« Lily, ne soit pas si sérieuse ! » La réprimanda Sarah

Lily n'eu pas le loisir de répondre, une aveuglante lumière venait d'éclairer le plafond de la grande salle. Une fumé blanche apparu elle aussi. Il était impossible de voir à travers. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa enfin, les élèves purent apperçevoir un groupe d'individus, blessés pour la plupart, concentrés autour de deux hommes qui se faisait face, la baguette au poing !

« C'est fini Tom. Tu as perdu ! Ton règne est terminé ! » S'exclama le premier.

Ce garçon, les yeux verts étincelant de rage et d'espoir, les cheveux en bataille d'un noir de geais, ressemblait étrangement à James Potter…

--

(A Suivre …)

--

**Voilà ! Le premier chapitre de cette fic est terminé. C'est ma première, donc j'attends avec impatience vos review, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives et ce afin que je puisse m'améliorer ou tout simplement abandonner, si je ne suis pas du tout douée ! lol**

**Dans le cas où tout va bien et dés la réception des premières review, j'essayerais de poster le second chapitre dans le courant de la semaine !**

**A bientôt !**

**Kisous**

**--**


	2. Dernière Bataille ?

**--**

**Chapitre 2 : Dernière Bataille ?**

**--**

**Et voici le second chapitre de ma fic que j'ai décidé de continuer suite aux quelques demandes. **

**Dans ce chapitre, vous retrouverez quelques éléments des livres ainsi que d'autres que j'ai arrangés à ma sauce, **

**pour poursuivre cette histoire là où mon imagination m'entraîne ! lol**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**P.S. Merci à nanou01, serenity444 et gripoils pour vos reviews, qui m'ont motivée à poursuivre cette histoire ! Kisous.**

_--_

_Une aveuglante lumière venait d'éclairer le plafond de la grande salle. Une fumée blanche apparue elle aussi. Il était impossible de voir à travers. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa enfin, les élèves purent apercevoir un groupe d'individus, blessés pour la plupart, concentrés autour de deux hommes qui se faisait face, la baguette au poing !_

_« C'est fini Tom. Tu as perdu ! Ton règne est terminé ! » S'exclama le premier._

_Ce garçon, les yeux verts étincelant de rage et d'espoir, les cheveux en bataille d'un noir de geais, ressemblait étrangement à James Potter…_

--

Le silence régnait en maître dans la grande salle. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur ce groupe qui venait d'apparaître au centre de la pièce.

« Tu crois réellement qu'un gamin tel que toi serra ma perte ? » Interrogea le dénommé Tom.

Le visage fin, il avait un teint cadavérique et ses yeux, de couleurs rouges, ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'un serpent. Quant à son nez, il se résumait en deux fentes, lui servant de narines.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé, les étudiants avaient pu percevoir que sa dentition était bien étrange. A la place des habituelles dents plus ou moins droites et blanches que les gens possédaient, les siennes étaient pointues et jaunâtres, tel la mâchoire d'un animale.

Cet homme, à l'apparence monstrueuse, s'appelait Lord Voldemort. Mais aucun ne l'avait reconnu, le Voldemort provoquant la crainte à cette époque, ayant bien changé.

Son adversaire était son exact opposé. D'assez grande taille, il possédait des yeux de couleur vert émeraude et une chevelure en bataille, couleur noire de geais, qui lui donnait un air de sauvage. A travers ses vêtements, on pouvait percevoir sa fine musculature, résultat d'un grand travail sportif. En bref, c'était un très beau jeune homme.

Mais revenons-en à Voldemort. Le fait que personne ne soit capable de le reconnaître malgré la terreur qu'il semait dans le monde sorcier, pourrait paraître bien étrange. Cependant, cela s'expliquait facilement.

Alors qu'Harry n'avait qu'un an, le lord avait pris connaissance d'une prophétie les liant le bambin et lui. Celle-ci disait que seule Harry aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre et d'interrompre ainsi son règne.

C'est pourquoi, le soir d'halloween, le seigneur des ténèbres s'en était pris à la famille Potter. Apres avoir tué les parents d'Harry, il avait voulu tué le petit garçon. Pourtant, malgré sa grande puissance, le lord n'avait pu venir à bout du bambin.

En effet, par un miracle qu'aucun ne pouvait expliquer, l'avada kedavra que le lord avait envoyé s'était retourné contre lui, le laissant pour mort. Pour seul souvenir, Harry possédait sur le front une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

On entendit plus parler du seigneur noir pendant plus de 10 ans. Malgré tout, prononcer son nom restait quelque chose de difficile pour la majorité de la population sorcière. La guerre ayant laissé quelques cicatrices.

Certains pensaient que Voldemort n'était pas mort, qu'il errait toujours quelque part, à l'état d'esprit. Ils avaient raison.

Alors qu'Harry entrait dans sa première année à Poudlard, le lord se manifesta. Celui-ci ayant pour idée de voler la pierre philosophale. Celle-ci possédant pour propriété de transformer en or n'importe quel métal et de créer un élexir rendant immortel, celui qui le boit.

C'est Harry qui l'avait arrête. Suite à cela, Voldemort jura vengeance et d'autres affrontements entre les deux hommes eurent lieux.

C'est lors de la quatrième année de Harry que le garçon était tombé dans un piège ayant pour conséquence la résurrection de Voldemort. A l'aide des ossements de son père, du sang de Harry et de la chair de son serviteur : Peter Petigrow, Voldemort avait pu retrouver un corps et recommencer son règne de terreur.

Ce n'est qu'un an après son retour que le ministre de la magie accepta que le mage noir était bel et bien revenu, ayant été témoin de la bataille que Voldemort et Dumbledore s'était livré au sein même du ministère de la magie.

La guerre était à nouveau en marche jusqu'à la bataille finale du bien contre le mal.

(Retour au combat)

« Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certain ! » Répondit Harry.

« Je crains que tu ne rêves un peu trop. Je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur » Répondit Voldemort.

Sans laisser le temps au sosie de James de répondre, l'homme lança un sort sur le jeune homme qui l'évita d'un bond.

« Tu va mourir Potter ! »

Le dit Potter répliqua en lançant à son tour un maléfice et le combat éclatât. Les sorts pleuvaient par dizaine, à une vitesse folle. Chacun pouvait percevoir que ces hommes, qui se battaient, étaient expérimentés et aucun ne pouvait prévoir quelle serait l'issue finale de ce combat.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que les deux combattants fatiguaient, Harry réussi à toucher son adversaire d'un sort, qu'aucun ne connaissait, mais qui figea sur place le lord. Tombant à genoux et se tenant le cœur, son regard était empli d'horreur et d'étonnement. Il fini par tomber au sol en poussant son dernier soupir.

Tous restaient immobiles, semblant ne pas croire ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Huit hommes et femmes formaient un cercle autour du bourreau et de sa victime : Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginny Wesley, Draco Malfoy, Severus Rogue, Blaise Zanbini, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat.

La baguette levée, Draco, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds peroxydés était soutenu par son meilleur ami, Blaise. A leur coté se trouvait Severus Rogue, ancien maître des potions et professeur à Poudlard. Blessé, il tenait difficilement debout.

Le reste du groupe était lui aussi mal au point. De fines et de larges blessures parsemaient leur corps. Leurs souffles étaient coupés, face au combat qui venait de sévir devant leurs yeux.

Reprenant peu a peu leurs esprits chacun de leur visage commença à s'éclairer d'un sourire. Hermione Granger, la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux se mit à courir, malgré ses blessures douloureuses et se jeta sur le bourreau, Harry Potter, afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

Celui-ci, sous le choc, ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se produire. Au bout d'un moment, à son tour, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire tandis que ses yeux commençaient à briller des larmes qu'il semblait vouloir contenir.

Il referma les bras autour du corps de sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Celle-ci, haletante, lui dit :

« C'est fini. Tu as réussi Harry, tu l'as tué… »

« Oui, c'est enfin terminé. » Répondit-il, ne semblant pas croire lui-même à ses paroles.

Autour des deux protagonistes, leurs amis semblaient eux aussi se réveiller et commençaient à se jeter les un sur les autres, afin de célébrer cette victoire !

C'est alors que Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui depuis leur apparition s'était levé la baguette au point, s'avança vers eux, le regard vif et l'expression menaçante.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Et ce que vous venez faire dans mon école ? » Questionna-t-il.

Les interrogés se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés, ils ne semblaient pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

« Albus ? C'est impossible… Vous êtes mort ! » Répondit l'un d'eux.

Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, ancien maître des potions à Poudlard, responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. Il y a deux ans de cela Narcissa Malfoy était venu le trouver lors des grandes vacances et avait réussi à lui extirper un serment inviolable.

Ce serment disait que, dans le cas ou Draco, le fils de Narcissa et filleul de Rogue, n'arrivait pas à accomplir la mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée : tuer Dumbledore, ce serrait à lui, Severus Rogue, de l'exécuter. S'il n'accomplissait pas sa mission, il mourrait. Un serment inviolable ayant pour sentence, s'il n'était pas respecté, la mort.

Mangemort, espion à la solde de Dumbledore, Severus s'était empressé d'aller tout révéler au vieillard qui après mainte discutions, avait réussi à convaincre Rogue de le tuer dans le cas où Draco ne le ferait pas.

Dumbledore sentait sa fin venir, il se faisait vieux. Connaissant le rôle important que jouerait Severus dans cette guerre qui les guettait, il avait accepté l'inévitable, mourir d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire de la main de Rogue ou de Malfoy.

C'est à Severus qu'était revenu cette lourde tache, Draco ayant été incapable de le faire. Suite à cela, Rogue s'était enfuit de Poudlard, à présent traqué par de nombreux Aurors, aucuns ne connaissant cette promesse faite au Directeur. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard qu'Harry avait découvert la supercherie, à l'aide d'une lettre laissée par Dumbledore.

Doutant de la culpabilité de Rogue dans cette histoire, à l'aide de ses amis, il avait tout fait pour le retrouver afin de connaître sa version de l'histoire.

C'est lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent que Harry et ses compagnons découvrirent que certains de leurs anciens camarades, qui avaient eux aussi fuient à la mort de Dumbledore, n'avaient jamais voulu devenir mangemorts. Parmi eux, se trouvaient Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zanbini, de qui le jeune homme fini par devenir très proche.

Ne pouvant échapper à Voldemort facilement, les combattants avaient convenu d'un plan. Severus reprendrait son rôle d'espion et relaterait tout à Harry. Il serait aidé dans sa tache par Blaise et Draco. Plan judicieux qui leurs permis de contrer de nombreuses attaques.

C'est ainsi que les trois hommes avaient réussi à garder leur couverture jusqu'au combat finale qui avait commencé quatre heures plus tôt. C'est durant celui-ci qu'ils avaient dévoilés leur traîtrise, en allant combattre au coté d'Harry et de l'ordre du Phoenix, une association de combattant créée lors du premier règne de Voldemort, afin de le combattre et qui s'était à nouveau mise en place lors de son retour.

(Retour dans la grande salle)

Les voyageurs semblaient tous surpris, tous occupés qu'ils étaient à observer l'issue du combat, ils ne semblaient pas s'être aperçu avant qu'ils étaient apparu dans une des plus grande pièce de Poudlard, la grande salle. Ce n'est qu'a présent qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux.

Le visage étonné, Harry regardait lui aussi les alentours lorsque son regard rencontra la table des Griffondors ou un groupe de fille et garçons le regardaient fixement. Il s'agissait des Maraudeurs et de leurs nouvelles amies.

Soudain, alors que les yeux du garçon voyageaient dans ce groupe d'élèves, son regard se durcit et il approcha à grande vitesse de la table des lions, attrapant l'un des élèves pas le coup, il le souleva du banc sur lequel il était assis et s'exclama :

« TOI ! Comment oses-tu ! Dîner à leur coter ! Alors que tu les trahis un peu plus chaque jour ! »

Le visage rouge de colère, Harry observait Pettigrow. Celui-ci tremblait de peur, ses yeux voyageaient dans toute la pièce, semblant chercher une échappatoire.

Autour d'eux, les maraudeurs et les filles s'était levé. James Potter s'approcha et s'exclama à son tour :

« Qu'es ce qu'il vous prend ? Sale mangemort ! »

« Lâchez notre ami ! » S'exclama, à son tour, Sirius.

Harry laissa échapper un rire mauvais et répondit : « Lui ? Votre ami ? Laissez moi rire. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un traître ! Un sale mangemort ! »

« C'est vous le mangemort ici. On vous a vu, tuer cet homme ! » Intervint Remus.

« Tu me déçois Remus. Moi ? Un mangemort ! Plutôt crever ! » Répondit Harry.

« Alors pourquoi avoir tué cette homme ? Et comment connaissez vous leur nom ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu. Ils n'ont pas l'air de vous connaître non plus » Intervint Lily, à son tour.

« Cette homme, comme vous dites, n'était autre que Voldemort ! »

Des exclamations étouffées et des chuchotements parcoururent la grande salle. Mais Harry poursuivit, sans en prendre compte :

« Et si je vous connais, c'est que je suis votre fils. A vous, Lily et James … »

« C'est impossible, nous n'avons que 17 ans, et vous semblez être plus âgé » Se défendit Lily.

« C'est cette guerre qui m'a rendu tel que je suis aujourd'hui devant vous. Je n'ai que 17 ans moi aussi ! »

« Vous êtes fou ! Des parents ne peuvent avoir le même age que leurs enfants ! » Se moqua James »

« C'est vrai » Répondit Harry. « Mais avec la magie tout est possible. Je pense que lors du combat, mes amis et moi avons été projetés dans le passé. Reste à savoir pourquoi »

Hermione, de son côté, avait écouté les paroles de son ami et réfléchissait avec un calme olympien à la situation.

« Mais oui… » Murmura-t-elle. « HARRY ! »

Celui-ci, tenant toujours Peter par le coup, tourna son visage dans sa direction.

« Tes parents ! » Poursuivit-elle « Pendant le combat, tu te souviens, ta baguette et celle de Voldemort on comme fusionnée. »

« Le Priori Incantatum » Intervint Rogue.

« C'est exact ! » Répondit Hermione. « Suite à cela, des fantômes sont apparus. Ceux des ses victimes. Comme lors de ta 4ème année. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il nous on dit ? »

« Changez le futur… » Répondit Harry. « Mais ou veux-tu en venir ? »

« Et bien … » Poursuivit sa meilleure amie « Sur le moment, on a tous pensé qu'ils parlaient de notre futur à nous, qu'ils voulaient qu'on réussisse enfin à détruire Voldemort. Mais ce n'était pas ça ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils nous demandaient de sauver leur futur à eux ? » Répondit Harry

« Oui c'est ça ! Je ne sais pas de quelle magie il s'agit, mais quand ils se sont mit à marmonner ces formules sans queue ni tête, on a fait un bond dans le passé ! Ils veulent qu'on change tout ! Qu'on tue le Voldemort de cette époque ! »

« Alors, le combat n'est pas terminé. Ca ne finira donc jamais ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Réfléchit Harry. Peu importe les combats, les obstacles. On y est déjà arrivé une fois. Pourquoi pas deux. Ensemble, on y arrivera. C'est une chance » Intervint Draco.

« Il a raison Harry, bien que c'est difficile d'admettre que la fouine ait raison… » Dit Ron

« Quoi ?? » Poursuivit-il quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé présent sur ses lèvres. De son coté, Harry, sous les sourire d'encouragement de ses amis, fini par sourire à son tour et murmurer :

« Oui, vous avez raison… C'est une chance, une chance de tout refaire … »

--

(A Suivre …)

--

**Et voilà la fin de ce second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'attends vos reviews ! A la semaine prochaine, pour la suite !**

**Kisous !**

**--**


	3. Répartition

**--**

**Chapitre 3 : Répartition**

**--**

**Voilà le 3ème chapitre de cette fic. Longue attente, je sais. J'ai été fort occupée ces dernier temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**--**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nanou01 : **Merci pour tes reviews.Voilà la suite, dis moi ce que tu en penses !

**Lululadivine : **Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas ! Voilà la suite !

**Miss-Potter-Weasley : **Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Grispoils : **Et bien pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas moi-même comment les parents de Harry vont réagir. J'écris un peu les choses comme elles me viennent. Je n'ai pas de plan prévu pour cette histoire ! lol. Mais pose toi tout de même une question, comment réagirais-tu si on t'annonçait que plus tard, ton fils vivrait la guerre, qu'il serait obligé de se battre et de tuer et que tu ne serais pas la pour l'aider ? N'aurais-tu pas envie de tout nier ? De dire que ce ne sont que des mensonges ? Je te laisse cogiter là dessus ! lol. En attendant voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor **: Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite ! J'ai comme l'impression de me répéter là, lol. Je n'arrête pas de dire : Voilà la suite :p

**Carie Myrrdrin : **Voilà chose faite ! Bonne lecture !

**--**

_« Tu veux dire qu'ils nous demandaient de sauver leur futur à eux ? » Répondit Harry_

_« Oui c'est ça ! Je ne sais pas de quelle magie il s'agit, mais quand ils se sont mit à marmonner ces formules sans queue ni tête, on a fait un bond dans le passé ! Ils veulent qu'on change tout ! Qu'on tue le Voldemort de cette époque ! »_

_« Alors, le combat n'est pas terminé. Ca ne finira donc jamais ? » Murmura-t-il._

_« Réfléchit Harry. Peu importe les combats, les obstacles. On y est déjà arrivé une fois. Pourquoi pas deux. Ensemble, on y arrivera. C'est une chance » Intervint Draco._

_« Il a raison Harry, bien que c'est difficile d'admettre que la fouine ait raison… » Dit Ron _

_« Quoi ?? » Poursuivit-il quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude._

_Pour toute réponse, cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé présent sur ses lèvres. De son coté, Harry, sous les sourire d'encouragement de ses amis, fini par sourire à son tour et murmurer :_

_« Oui, vous avez raison… C'est une chance, une chance de tout refaire … »_

--

Dumbledore, le regard pensif, se tenait face à la fenêtre de son bureau, il observait le paysage. A ses cotés, Fumsek, son phoenix, entamait des chants réconfortant pour son maître.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla fort long, le directeur se tourna vers les individus qui se trouvaient dans son bureau. Il s'agissait des voyageurs du futur, accompagné par quelques enseignants de Poudlard, membres de l'ordre du phoenix. Parmi eux se trouvaient entre autre, Minerva Mcgonagald.

Tous paraissaient gêné de la situation et aucuns ne semblaient vouloir entamer la conversation. C'est finalement Dumbledore qui prit la parole :

« Alors, vous venez du futur… »

« Oui » Répondit Harry.

Le silence prit à nouveau place dans la pièce. Le directeur observait un à un le visage de ses vis-à-vis, son air pensif ayant laissé place à un visage fatigué.

« Vous comprendrez, que nous ayons du mal à assimiler cette nouvelle » Poursuivi le directeur. « Ce n'est pas le genre de situation que l'on rencontre tout les jours … Néanmoins, toutes les preuves sont de votre coté. Vous savez des choses qui sont sensée n'être connue que de l'ordre du phoenix. Aucun espion n'est parmi nous. Nous avons pris soins de le vérifier à l'aide du véritaserum et de l'occlumentie. La potion pouvant être anéantie grâce à un procédé complexe, connu de Voldemort. »

Un frisson parcouru les membres de l'ordre du phoenix présent dans l'assemblée. Les visiteurs eux, étaient restés impassibles à l'entente de ce nom maudit.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas peur de son nom ! » Fit remarquer le vieil homme.

« La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même… » Intervint Hermione.

« Vous avez raison » Répondit Albus.

« Je ne sais pas si un jour, vous pourrez retrouver votre époque » Poursuivit-il « En attendant, je vous propose de rester à Poudlard. Votre venue dans ce monde ne restera pas ignorée longtemps. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'un article à ce propos ne soit publié dans la gazette dés demain. Quand Voldemort apprendra la nouvelle, il voudra sans doute vous éliminer ou vous faire acquérir sa cause. Vous serrez en sécurité ici. »

« Severus » Reprit-il « Je vous propose de prendre le rôle de professeur de DCM. Je crois savoir que c'est un poste que vous désirez ardemment. »

« Ce serra un plaisir » Répondit le professeur.

« Quant à vous » Poursuivit le directeur, le regard tourné vers les jeunes visiteurs « Je vous propose de terminer votre enseignement ici, à Poudlard, en septième année. L'année a débuté hier, vous n'aurez aucun mal à rattraper ce petit retard. »

« Mais … » Intervint Ginny « Luna et moi somme plus jeunes, nous devrions entamer notre 6eme année »

« La guerre a du vous apprendre de nombreuses choses…A vous tous. La septième année ne serra pour vous qu'une formalité, je ne me fais pas de soucis de ce coté »

« Et en ce qui concerne Voldemort ? » Intervint Harry « Nous devons le tuer. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici ! »

« J'y arrivais Monsieur Potter » Répondit Albus. « Je dois en discuter avec les membres de l'ordre. Mais je pense que vous devriez vous joindre à nous. Ensemble nous y parviendrons plus facilement. Comme le disait un de mes vieux amis, l'union fait la force. »

« Bien je crois que tout a été dit. Vous serrez répartit ce soir, lors du dîner. Je me doute que c'est déjà chose faite, mais les gens changent avec le temps … Minerva voudriez-vous accompagner nos amis dans la salle de repos ? »

« Oui Albus » Répondit cette dernière.

« Dans ce cas, je vous dis à ce soir. Passez une bonne journée ! » Termina le directeur.

--

« Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! »

James et Lily se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le garçon tournait comme un lion en cage tandis que la jeune fille tentait désespérément de le calmer.

De taille moyenne, elle possédait des formes assez généreuses et son visage, ovale, était mit en valeur par ses cheveux auburn, coupés en dégradé. Pour ajouter au tout, Lily possédait de magnifiques yeux en amande, couleur émeraude, les mêmes que possédaient Harry. De petites taches de rousseur parsemaient ses pommettes et son nez, rehaussant son teint de porcelaine. Si l'on demandait son avis à James, il vous dirait que Lily était tout simplement magnifique. Un ange tombé du ciel.

« Mais James, réfléchit ! Ils savent tant de choses. Ca ne peut être que la vérité ! » Intervint Lily.

« Comment ça pourrait être vrai ? Ils insinuent que Peter est un traître. C'est un de mes amis, Lily. Jamais il ne nous trahirait ! Je n'y crois pas ! » Poursuivit-il

« Comme je ne croyais pas que ma sœur me tournerait le dos ! » Rétorqua Lily.

« Ce n'est pas pareil » Murmura le garçon.

« Si ! Tu le sais très bien. C'est exactement pareil ! Les gens ne sont pas tous fiable ! Je ne croyais pas que Pétunia me ferrait ça … Pourtant elle n'a pas hésité, elle m'a laissée tombé ! Moi ! Sa SŒUR ! On ne peut pas faire confiance aux gens tant qu'ils ne nous ont pas prouvé qu'ils en étaient dignes ! » Poursuivit elle.

Pétunia était la sœur aînée de la rousse. Lors de leur petite enfance, les deux filles étaient très proche l'une de l'autre. Elles passaient leur après-midi ensemble à jouer à tel ou tel jeux inventés ensemble. Par ailleurs, Pétunia couvrait souvent sa sœur, autour de laquelle il se passait d'étranges phénomènes.

Le premier fut le changement de couleur des cheveux d'un petit garçon qui s'était moqué d'elles. Ils étaient devenus verts. Le Garçons avait alors accusé Lily. La sœur de celle-ci l'avait défendu corps et âme en déclarant qu'une fillette de son age était incapable de faire ce genre de chose.

Les parents du garçon avaient paru étonné par ce phénomène, mais ils étaient d'accord avec Pétunia, une fillette de 6 ans n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Même si elle le désirait énormément. Depuis ce jour Pétunia avait poursuivit sur sa lancée. Rendant les deux jeunes filles encore plus proche l'une de l'autre.

C'est lors des onze ans de Lily que tout bascula. Alors que les deux fillettes discutaient de la future entrée de Lily dans l'école de sa sœur, un hibou était venu se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avait tapé du bec contre la paroi. D'abord étonnées, aucunes d'elles ne fit un geste en sa direction. Puis voyant que l'oiseau insistait, Lily s'était levée pour aller lui ouvrir. Le volatile avait alors fait tombé une lettre à ses pieds, avant de repartir de là où il venait. Curieuse, la rousse avait attrapé l'enveloppe et avait découvert qu'elle lui était adressée.

En lisant le courrier, elle apprit qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle était dore et déjà inscrite à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Quand ses parents apprirent la nouvelle, ils furent très surpris. Ensuite, après avoir digérer cette histoire, ils annoncèrent à leur fille qu'au fond d'eux, ils l'avaient toujours su et qu'ils étaient très fière d'elle.

Quant à Pétunia, elle n'adressa plus jamais la parole à sa cadette, si ce n'est pour la traiter de monstre. Tout d'abord peinée, la fillette avait fini par se faire une idée. Elle s'était donc rendue à Poudlard, laissant sa sœur derrière elle.

Aujourd'hui, sept ans s'étaient écoulés et les rapports entre les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas arrangés. Elles ne se voyaient que lors des vacances scolaires. Et lors de ces rencontres, leurs parents devaient faire preuves d'une grande patience pour supporter leurs disputes.

Lily n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son aînée avait réagit ainsi. Elle qui l'avait toujours défendue. C'est sans doute la jalousie qui avait parlé. Mais ça, Lily était trop bornée pour l'admettre. Accepter que sa sœur soit jalouse d'elle alors qu'elles avaient tant partagé étant quelque chose de difficile à admettre.

(Retour dans la salle commune)

« Tu as raison … Mais Peter, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas … » Admit James.

« Il n'est pas aussi populaire que vous. Il a sans doute voulu avoir un peu de gloire lui aussi. Et puis, tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué, Peter est quelqu'un de très peureux. Il se cache toujours derrière vous. Peut être qu'il a eu peur et qu'il a préféré choisir la facilité … » Répondit Lily

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change rien ! Ces visiteurs ne sont pas les bienvenus ici ! » Termina James.

--

Le dîner se faisait attendre en cette soirée de septembre. Les élèves commençaient tout doucement à s'impatienter quand Dumbledore fit son apparition dans la grande salle. A ses coté se trouvait McGonagald qui trottinait afin de suivre le rythme soutenu du veille homme. Derrière eux, les voyageurs les suivaient, l'air anxieux.

Le directeur prit place sur l'estrade, au fond de la salle. Le regard pénétrant, il fit demander le silence. Lorsque celui-ci lui fut accordé, il prit enfin la parole.

« Une chose étrange s'est produite hier soir… Des individus nous sont arrivés, de loin... Apres discussion, nous pouvons vous affirmer qu'ils viennent du futur. De vingt ans dans le futur. »

Le directeur fit une pause, laissant aux élèves le temps de digérer cette nouvelle qui n'était jusqu'alors qu'une rumeur.

« Mes collègues et moi-même avons beaucoup discuté et avons pris la décision de leur permettre de poursuivre leur scolarité, ici, à Poudlard, en septième année. Dans quelques instants, ils seront répartit. Mais avant tout, je désirais vous parler du plus âgés d'entre eux. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui-ci. Severus, le visage impassible fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à observer Dumbledore, attendant la suite de son discours.

« Il s'agit de Severus Rogue. Oui je sais, c'est étonnant… Et quelque peu troublant …De se retrouver face à deux personnes qui en réalité n'en forment qu'une. » Poursuivit Dumbledore face au chuchotement qui avaient prit place dans la salle.

Etonné, les élèves faisaient voyager leur regard du Severus adulte au Severus adolescent. Celui-ci, gêné, tentait de se faire le plus discret possible en se tassant sur sa chaise.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette année, un professeur manque à l'appel. Dés demain, c'est le professeur Rogue qui assurera l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du mal. »

A nouveau, quelques chuchotements se firent entendre. Dont certains qui paraissaient quelque peut indigné.

« Maintenant que tout est dit, faisons place à la répartition. Professeur Macgonagald, si vous le voulez bien… »

« Oui, Albus. » Répondit celle-ci tout en acquiescant de la tête. Elle se tourna vers les nouveaux élèves. « Bien. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous avancerez. Vous placerez alors le choipeaux sur votre tête et celui-ci vous répartira. »

« Hermione Granger »

Cette dernière s'avança sur l'estrade, l'air sur d'elle. Elle plaça alors le choipeaux sur sa tête. Apres quelque instants, son visage s'éclaira et le choipeaux s'écria :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

« Neville Longdubat »

Le garçon gêné, se dirigea à son tour vers l'estrade. Il sembla converser un long moment avec le choipeaux avant que celui-ci ne s'écrie.

« POUSOUFFLE ! »

Maladroitement, le garçon se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table.

« Luna Lovegood »

La jeune fille s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret et plaça l'objet sur sa tête. De taille moyenne, elle possédait une chevelure blonde mettant en valeur la pâleur de sa peau. Ces yeux étaient de couleurs bleu clair. Par-dessus son uniforme, on pouvait distingué une panoplie de bijoux étranges qui montraient son caractère assez originale.

« Serdaigle ! »

Tout le long du processus, elle avait conservé son habituel air rêveur.

« Draco Malfoy »

Il s'avança vers le tabouret, son port droit montrait qu'il faisait partie de la haute aristocratie, comme tout membre de la famille Malfoy. A l'entente de son nom, nombreux étaient les regards qui s'était dirigés vers Lucius Malfoy, membres de la maison de serpentard, afin d'observer sa réaction. Celui-ci, le visage indéchiffrable observait son futur fils se faire repartir.

« Griffondor ! »

A l'entente de cette décision, des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre. Le garçon lui montrait une drôle d'expression. Lucius Malfoy quant à lui, montrait un visage durcit par la haine. En colère, il s'exclama :

« COMMENT ? Un Malfoy ne peut aller dans une autre maison que Serpentard ! Tu es la honte de la famille ! C'est inadmissible ! »

« Les choses changent mon très cher père ! » Répondit l'intéressé « J'ai choisi un camp différent du tiens! »

Coupant court à toute discussion, McGonagald fit appel à l'élève suivant :

« Harry Potter »

Lorsque le garçon s'avança, les élèves reconnurent celui qui avait tué cet homme au visage monstrueux et menacé Pettigrow, le soir précédent.

« Gryffondor ! »

Le garçon parut satisfait de la nouvelle et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison, rejoignant Draco, déjà attablé.

« Ginny Wesley »

Souriante, la jeune rousse s'avança à son tour, attendant avec impatience la décision du Choipeaux.

« Serpentard ! »

Etonnée, la jeune fille se dirigea tout de même vers sa nouvelle maison. Les visages qui l'accueillir ne furent pas très amicales.

« Ronald Welsey »

Sous le choque de la décision du choipeaux, quant à la répartition de sa sœur, le garçon s'avança vers le tabouret tel un automate et ne sembla même pas étonné lorsqu'il s'exclama :

« Pousouffle ! »

« Et enfin, Blaise Zanbini »

Tout comme Draco, le garçon semblait descendre d'une famille de la haute aristocratie. C'est avec fierté qu'il accueillit la décision du choipeaux :

« Serpentard ! »

--

Harry et Draco se tenait côte à côte. Silencieux, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des gryffondors, suivant de près la préfete en chef, Lily Evans.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Lily leur fit part du mot de passe. Elle leur montra ensuite la direction à suivre pour retrouver le dortoir des garçons.

Les deux amis s'y dirigèrent calmement, malgré la peur qui les habitait. Doutant de l'accueil de leurs colocataires.

Arrivés sur place, ils ouvrirent la porte. Les quatre garçons déjà présent les attendaient, la baguette au point.

James s'avança, l'expression menaçante :

« Un Malfoy à Griffondor … Alors, dit-moi petit mangemort, à quoi t'attendais-tu comme accueil ? »

--

(A Suivre ...)

--

**Voilà la fin de ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'attends vos reviews !**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**--**

**Kisous !**


	4. Bon Acceuil ?

**--**

**Chapitre 4 : Bon accueil ?**

**--**

**Et Voici enfin le quatrième chapitre. **

**Je sais qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire et le publier mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, j'avais la flemme. **

**Aujourd'hui, il fait beau dehors, ce qui me re-motive un peu ! lol **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Kisous !**

**--**

Merci à

**Maelys Halliwell Black, ****Miss-Potter-Weasley, ****Naste, ****Sandalian, ****Missgege93, ****Grispoils et ****Marcpotter12**

Pour vos reviews !

--

_Harry et Draco se tenaient côte à côte. Silencieux, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des gryffondors, suivant de près la préfete en chef, Lily Evans._

_Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Lily leur fit part du mot de passe. Elle leur montra ensuite la direction à suivre pour retrouver le dortoir des garçons._

_Les deux amis s'y dirigèrent calmement, malgré la peur qui les habitait. Doutant de l'accueil de leurs colocataires._

_Arrivés sur place, ils ouvrirent la porte. Les quatre garçons déjà présents les attendaient, la baguette au point._

_James s'avança, l'expression menaçante :_

_« Un Malfoy à Griffondor … Alors dit moi petit mangemort, à quoi t'attendais-tu comme accueil ? »_

--

Harry observait les quatre garçons qui leurs faisaient face, son expression ne laissant rien deviner de son état d'esprit. Poussant un soupir, il fini par lever une main, complètement démunie de baguette, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les maraudeurs.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ta main ? » Se moqua James « Nous envoyer une décharge ? »

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, semblant trouver la plaisanterie amusante. Draco de son côté observait Harry, le visage inquiet.

« Ne fait pas ça Harry ! » S'exclama le blond « Tu finiras par le regretter. Même si ce sont des idiots infinis, il s'agit tout de même de ta famille… »

Harry tourna son visage vers lui, l'air grave.

« Je le sais Draco. » Répondit-il « Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas infaillibles et que leur comportement est indigne d'un vrai Gryffondor. »

Coupant court à toute discussion, il se concentra un instant avant de tourner à nouveau son visage vers les maraudeurs. Ceux-ci, pas le moins du monde effrayé, regardaient la scène avec un amusement malsain.

« Vas-y Potter » Le provoqua Sirius « Montre-nous ! »

Avec un soupir, Harry finit par abdiquer et d'un mouvement du poignet envoya les quatre garçons valser contre le mur. Ceux-ci, tout à coup moins amusés, tentèrent vainement de s'extraire de l'emprise du garçon, qui les maintenait collés contre le mur du dortoir.

« De la magie sans baguette » Murmura Remus « C'est impossible, comment fais-tu ? Seul un sorcier très expérimenté en est capable et pas avec une telle puissance ! »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui Remus, tu devrais le savoir avec ta condition. » Répondit-il.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ? Je… »

« Peut importe » Le coupa le garçon « Laissez nous en paix. Nous avons une mission à accomplir. Vos gamineries, on s'en passera volontiers. »

Sur ce, le brun libéra les maraudeurs et se dirigea vers son lit pour un repos bien mérité. Draco quant à lui observa les garçons quelques instants avant de leur dire :

« Ne jamais se frotter à Harry Potter ou à ses amis … »

--

Du côté des Serpentards, sans être pire, la situation n'était pas meilleure non plus. Blaise avait reçu un accueil tout à fait ordinaire de la part de ses condisciples. Ce qui paraissait normal au vu de sa condition de sang pur.

Ginny, quant à elle, bien que sang pur aussi, reçu un accueil bien différent. Les Wesley étant connu pour leur « amour » des moldus et leur pauvreté, elle n'était pas très appréciée dans sa nouvelle maison. Ce que ses condisciples se faisaient une joie de lui rappeler depuis son arrivée dans la salle commune, deux heures plus tôt.

Bien sur personne ne lui disait directement, mais après avoir trébuché contre 4 objets qui avait mystérieusement apparu sur son passage, Ginny avait fini par prendre conscience que quelque chose clochait. Elle était donc allée trouver Blaise, dans le but de chercher une solution.

« Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a rien à faire Ginny » Lui répondit le jeune homme « Tu es chez les Serpentards ici. Ils ne te diront rien en face mais des coups bas dans le genre tu vas en avoir beaucoup dans les temps à venir. Ca ne s'arrêtera que lorsque tu montreras que tu as toi aussi ta place dans cette maison. »

« Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais montrer que j'ai ma place ici ? » Répondit Ginny « Moi même je n'en suis pas certaine »

« Oh, je te fais confiance. Tu trouveras… » Affirma Blaise « Maintenant si tu le permets, je vais aller faire un tour dans mon lit, ce fut une longue journée ! A demain Ginny. »

« A demain. » Murmura la jeune fille.

Désemparée, elle se dirigea vers son nouveau dortoir, le spectacle qui l'attendait ne fut pas pour lui plaire. Chacune de ses affaires avaient été retournées et éparpillés dans la pièce. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. En colère, elle se tourna vers les filles de son dortoir :

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE TOUCHER A MES AFFAIRES ? QUE VOUS SOYEZ DES SERPENTARDS OU PAS, JE N'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! SI JE VOUS REPRENDS ENCORE UNE FOIS À FAIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE, VOUS LE SENTIREZ PASSE ! ON NE S'ATTAQUE PAS IMPUNEMENT À GINNY WESLEY ! COMPRIS ? »

Calmé par son petit coup d'éclat, la jeune fille se dirigea vers ses affaires afin de les ranger. Elle fut étonnée quand les filles de son dortoir se mirent à l'aider. Pourtant, elle n'en montra rien. Ginny venait de prouver qu'elle aussi avait sa place à Serpentard. Elle avait sa fierté et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, qualité très appréciée dans la maison du serpent.

--

Severus Rogue adulte se dirigeait vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Ces derniers jours avaient été horribles. Aujourd'hui ne serrait pas en reste, il allait donner ses premiers cours dans cette époque qui autrefois avait été la sienne. Cette époque qui fut celle de son horrible adolescence. Pourquoi en tant qu'adulte serait-ce différent ?

Premièrement, son premier cours était avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septièmes années. Une matinée éprouvante s'annonçait à lui. Ensuite, il avait passé une nuit horrible, peuplée de cauchemars plus horrible les uns que les autres.

La guerre laissait des traces, les siennes le suivraient à jamais. Depuis le début de la guerre ses cauchemars ne l'avaient jamais quittés et alors qu'il pensait que tous allaient enfin finir, on lui annonçait qu'il fallait tout recommencer : l'espionnage, les plans, les batailles. Quand serait-il enfin en paix ?

Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry. Lui seul arriverait à lui faire retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur. C'était la première personne à qui il avait osé ouvrir son cœur sans crainte. Lui, son rayon de soleil, celui envers qui il ressentait tant de chose. Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Si Harry n'avait pas été un jeune homme si mature pour son age, Severus avouait sans honte qu'il aurait même pu le considérer comme son propre fils.

Fait étrange quand on savait quels rapports les unissaient autrefois. Oui, la guerre changeait bien des choses.

--

Harry et Draco se trouvaient dans la grande salle, discutant à voix basse. Ils paraissaient tout deux très grave, trop pour des enfants de leurs ages.

Tout à coup, l'attention du garçon à la cicatrice fut détournée de Draco. Severus Rogue, l'ancienne terreur des cachots, venait de faire son entrée dans la grande salle. Un sourire éclairât le visage du jeune homme.

Il se leva et couru vers Severus afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Tout d'abord gêné, l'homme fini par répondre à son étreinte et ils sortirent tout deux de la grande salle, le sourire aux lèvres. De son coté, Draco avait observé la scène, amusé.

--

La bouche grande ouverte, les maraudeurs avaient eux aussi assistés à la scène. Pourtant, ils la voyaient d'un tout autre oeil que celui de Draco.

« Non, mais j'y crois pas ! » S'exclama James « Comment mon soi disant fils pourrait-il pactiser avec Servilus ? »

« T'as raison mec. » Lui répondit Sirius « Je ne sais pas comment mais Dumbledore a du se faire manipuler. Ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils disent être ! C'est impossible. »

« Arrêtez avec vos histoires les garçons ! Dumbledore est un des sorciers les plus puissants qui existe. Comment aurait-il pu se faire manipuler par ces voyageurs ? C'est ridicule. » Intervint Lily.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Sirius « Comment tu expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer dans ce cas ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ce par quoi ils sont passé. La guerre rapproche les gens. » Répondit Lily

« Mais il s'agit de Servilus, personne ne peut aimer ce type. Même pas un minimum ! » Intervint James.

« Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Comment pouvez vous affirmer que personne ne puisse l'aimer ? Votre problème, c'est que vous êtes trop gamins pour vous en apercevoir ! » Intervint à son tour Kendra. « Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais nous avons un cours de DCFM dans moins d'un quart d'heure »

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune fille se leva afin de rejoindre son cours. Elle fut suivie de près par ses deux amies : Lily et Sarah. Laissant à leurs idioties les quatre garçons.

--

Harry et Severus se trouvaient dans la salle de classe de DCFM profitant des derniers instants de calme qui leurs étaient accordés avant les cours. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de l'arrivée de Sarah, Kendra et Lily. De l'autre coté de la porte qui avait été laissée entrouverte, elles pouvaient entendre toute leur conversation.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais » Soupira Severus.

« Sev ! Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton pauvre sort. » Le sermonna Harry « Tu as toujours rêvé de devenir professeur de DCFM. C'est une chance à saisir que tu as là. Tu serras parfait ! J'en suis sur. »

« Tu dis ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir … » Répondit Severus.

« Comme si c'était mon genre ! » Rétorqua Harry.

« Et bien justement, ça l'est petit Gryffondor, tu as toujours été trop gentil. La preuve : tu as accepté de me faire confiance alors que j'ai tué Dumbledore et que j'étais un mangemort… »

« Tu n'avais pas choisi tout cela ! C'est Dumbledore qui te l'avait ordonné ! Il allait bientôt mourir. C'était lui ou vous deux. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Pour le reste tu n'as pas eu le choix non plus, ton père t'a forcé à accepter cette putain de marque ! » Répondit Harry

« Langage jeune homme »

« Pfff, rabat joie »

« Sale gosse »

« Bâtard graisseux »

« Balafré »

« Ca c'est l'expression de Draco. T'as pas le droit de lui voler ! »

Plus leur conversation avançait et plus Séverus retrouvait confiance en lui.

« Que ferais-je sans toi ? » Demanda-il

« Rien, tu serais une pauvre petite âmes perdue ! » S'exclama le survivant

Avec un grand sourire, Severus le somma de se rapprocher et le prit dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, il lui avoua :

« Je t'aime petit frère »

« Je t'aime aussi, grand frère » Répondit Harry. « Si il y a deux an, on m'avait dit que je finirais dans tes bras à te dire que je t'aime, je crois que j'airais directement envoyé la personne à St mangouste » Plaisanta-il.

La cloche sonna. Mettant fin à leur moment de détente.

« Aller salle gosse, c'est le moment d'entrer en scène. Je compte sur toi pour te montrer un élève parfait » Dit Severus.

« Tu me connais » Répondit le brun.

« Justement… » Murmura l'homme en noir, en souriant.

--

Devant la porte, les trois amies s'observaient, étonnées.

« Bah ça alors … » S'exclama Sarah « J'y crois pas » Continua-t-elle en souriant.

--

Dans le parc de Pourdlard, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement, les voyageurs faisaient le point sur cette première journée de cours.

« Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que cela se passerai comme ça. » Commença Hermione.

« Moi, j'ai trouvé cette journée merveilleuse … » Répondit Luna, l'air rêveuse.

« Je crois que ça n'étonne aucun d'entre nous » Répondit Harry en riant.

Luna haussa les épaules, indifférente.

« Dit-moi Ginny, comment ça se passe chez les Serpentards ? » Interrogea Severus « Tu n'as pas du y être bien accueillie … »

« Et bien au début, c'est vrai que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé » Répondit-elle

« C'est un euphémisme, les serpents lui on fait coup bas sur coup bas. » Intervint Blaise.

« Et je suppose que tu ne l'as pas aidée à se défendre ! » L'accusa Ron.

« Je ne pouvais pas, pas si elle voulait que tout cela cesse un jour. » Répondit Blaise

« Il a raison Ron » Intervint Hermione « Pour s'intégrer chez les Serpentards, c'est à Ginny de montrer qu'elle y a sa place ! »

« Et comment ? » Interrogea-t-il

« Et bien en montrant qu'elle possède une qualité digne des Serpentards par exemple. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Si j'ai bien entendu, tu as dit au début. Alors que s'est-il passé pour que les verts et argents te laisse tranquille ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Très bien observé Harry ! » Plaisanta-t-elle « Et bien en fait, je me suis tout simplement énervée contre les filles de mon dortoir ! Elles avaient mit toutes mes affaires à sac. Donc je les aie menacées ! » Expliqua-t-elle « Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait ce qui me ferrai accepter ! »

« Et bien finalement ton sale caractère t'auras enfin servit à quelque chose » Plaisanta Ron. « Aie ! » Dit-il quand Hermione lui mit un coup dans les côtes. « Ca fait mal ! »

« Douillet » Lui répondit Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui tira la langue.

« Quant à toi Severus, je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien ! » Intervint Harry.

« Parce que tu trouves que ça s'est bien passé toi ? » Rétorqua l'homme.

« Et bien, les élèves ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, c'est un fait. Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu t'appelles Severus Rogue et que tu as été un Serpentard. » Répondit Harry. « Pour le reste, bien qu'ils aient tous essayés de le cacher, les élèves ont été passionnés par ton cours ! »

« J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire … » Murmura Severus.

« Et comment ! » S'exclama Hermione « S'ils l'avaient voulu, les élèves auraient pu être infernaux. »

« Parlant d'élèves infernaux » Intervint Neville « Il parait qu'il y a eu du grabuge dans le dortoir des lions. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Et bien dés notre arrivé, les maraudeurs m'ont menacés et traités de mangemort » Répondit Draco. « Mais Harry, ici présent, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, a volé à mon secours, les a scotché au mur et est allé piquer un somme ! » Plaisanta-il.

« Harry ! » Intervint Hermione, non réceptive à la blague. « Tu n'aurais pas du faire usage de tes pouvoirs. Il s'agit de ta famille ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix Hermione ! » Murmura-t-il. « Si tu savais à quel point ils peuvent être immature ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre ton aversion à leurs égards Séverus. »

« Ceci est mon problème Harry, ils n'ont pas été tendre avec moi. Mais ils sont jeunes et c'est ta famille. Essaye de bien te comporter avec eux Harry. C'est peut être ta seule occasion. » Répondit l'homme.

« Je sais, je vais essayer. Mais ce ne serra pas facile. »

--

La grande salle était pleine ce soir là. Chaque élève attablé à la table de sa maison mangeait son souper. Nos voyageurs n'étaient pas en reste.

Pourtant, ils ne participaient pas à la cacophonie régnante. Chacun de leur côté, ils repensaient à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, tout à l'heure. A propos de leur première journée de cours.

« Oui » Pensaient-ils « Les choses auraient pu être pire. Espérons que cela reste comme ça. »

A la fin du repas, comme à son habitude, le directeur coupa court aux discutions afin de faire une annonce.

Il se leva, contourna la table des professeurs et se tint debout, face aux élèves.

« Mes chers élèves, je tiens à vous annoncer un bonne nouvelle. Samedi, chaque étudiant à partir de la 3eme année, qui a due ment fait signer son bon d'autorisation, pourra se rendre à Pré-au-lard, pour une journée de détente. Nous en avons grand besoin par les temps qui court. » Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

« Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de soirée » Termina-t-il.

Les discutions entre les élèves allaient bon train, chacun étant heureux de cette nouvelle. De son côté, Harry s'interrogeait. Etait-ce une si bonne idée ?

--

(A Suivre ...)

--

**Et voila la fin de ce quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Kisous.**

**P.S. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle viendra !**

**--**


End file.
